


Lifesaver

by BoovPerson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coming out (sort of), M/M, Romance, Sense8 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoovPerson/pseuds/BoovPerson
Summary: This is a destiel sense8 au except it doesn't have the other sensates and the powers don't exist/aren't mentioned. Destiel in a Herlito AU. It was a birthday gift fic I posted on tumblr which I'm posting here. Hope you like it.





	Lifesaver

**Author's Note:**

> The breaks are different scenes/days, I wrote the events that happened on the show.This is working title, I couldn't think of a better one, sorry.

Dean Winchester was not feeling himself. He was on the set of his latest movie but he couldn’t seem to be able to concentrate. Dean could feel the migraine coming on, he let out a sigh of relief as the director, Chuck, called for a break. Dean was reading his script rushing to his trailer as fast as acceptable so that he would not be stopped by anyone. Feeling better after taking Advil, Dean sets to rehearse his lines. After a few frustrating minutes, which felt like hours, his traitorous body betrays him yet again. As he tries to readjust his uncomfortably tight pants around his new sprung boner someone knocks on the door of his trailer. Dean goes to open it, standing on the other side is his co-star Cassie Robinson, who pushes past him into the trailer and starts talking non-stop. He’d normally be fine with such interruptions but with the receding headache and a boner, Dean is a little more than frustrated. Dean is vaguely listening to her talk about how perfect he usually is and it must be her fault for his distraction today when Den stops her, “no, it wasn’t your fault at all. I’m just out of it today.” She suddenly spots the boner he’s desperately trying to hide and grabs it “Maybe I can help you with it,” she says unbuckling his belt and sticks a hand down his pants and grabs his dick. He pulls away immediately “I’d normally not give up such an opportunity, but I’m with someone now.” She blinks for a moment, comes back to herself and puts a respectable distance between them, “She’s a very lucky girl” she says and awkwardly takes her leave.  
________________________________________  
Dean got out of the car onto the red carpet surrounded by flashing lights and screaming fans. Attending the premier for a movie of his always filled him with awe. He walked to the other side of the car and held a hand out for Lisa. They walked together a little while till they reached the fans where they separated as Dean went to take some pictures and sign some autographs while Lisa went on towards the interviewers. After he’s done Dean walks up to her, marveling at her in the whole outfit, as he reaches her Dean wraps an arm around her waist and she immediately leans into him, the interviewer goes all mushy, “This is the second time we’re seeing you with Lisa, is there something between the two of you?” Dean internally rolls his eyes but outside he flashes his most charming smile, “We’re just friends” he tells her. Lisa pulls the microphone to herself, “Good friends.” She surreptitiously grabs Dean’s ass, Dean smiles on the outside but cringes inwardly, “Good friends” he agrees.  
________________________________________  
Dean walks into his bedroom loosening his tie, he’s so exhausted he could sleep for a year. Looking around in the dim light from the balcony, his eyes fall on the sleeping figure lying tangled up in the sheets. Dean walks closer to the bed while shedding his jacket and tie, he leans down and asks “Are you still awake, Cas?” His sleeping boyfriend grunts in response and turns to his side. Dean just smiles and peppers kisses all over the exposed face and neck till Cas wakes up. As Cas blinks up at Dean blearily, he falls a little bit deeper for this wonderful man. Yawning Cas sits up and pulls Dean in by his open shirt onto himself with surprising amount of strength pressing Dean’s lips to his own. After a deep kiss which left them both winded Dean pulled back and got up to shed the rest of clothes as Cas watched him. After stripping down to his boxers Den climbs into bed beside Cas, turning to him, he says “Lisa was trying to get into my pants again.” Castiel rolls onto Dean pinning him to the bed with his body and his stare. He sticks a hand into Dean’s boxers and grabs his dick, Dean arches up off the bed and hardens even more. Castiel smiles against his shoulder where his face was buried and pushes up to kiss him.  
Dean and Cas are lying beside each other sweaty but sated when the bell rings. Dean groans, gets up and pulls on his boxers and a robe and goes to open the door. Looking through the security camera he sees Lisa standing there with a bottle of what seems like vodka which is almost empty. She screams into the speaker “Dean let me in. Let me in so that I can kiss you.” Dean sighs and presses the speaker button “Lisa, go home, you’re drunk. And I’m not interested.” Lisa doesn’t leave like he asked her to but keeps screaming at Dean to let her in, there’s a flash behind her Dean curses silently under his breath “Damn paparazzi”, he murmurs. Apparently Lisa also saw the flash and she turns to the paparazzi and with a smile like a witch she turns back to the door and stage whispers into the speaker “are you gonna let me in now?” Dean sighs again and buzzes her in. She walks in with the enthusiasm which can only be achieved when one’s really drunk. He opens the door for her when she reaches it and lets her in with reluctance. Lisa takes off her shoes, sets down the bottle of vodka and throws herself on him. He sets her down on the nearest seating which happens to be the couch and backs away. Dean walks into the kitchen to get her a glass of water and a pillow for her to sleep on the couch. He figures she can sneak out in the morning, besides this would convince the people more that he was dating her, which would be good for his image. Dean returns with a pillow and a blanket which fall at his feet when he looks at Lisa who’s draped herself seductively over the couch. Dean backs away slowly in shock, Lisa surges up and crowds him against the wall. She kisses him and starts pulling him towards the bedroom. Dean comes back to himself and pulls away from the kiss and tries to pull Lisa away from the path she’s on. As they reach the door of his bedroom Dean moves to bar the door “Don’t go in there”, he warns. She slips past him into the room and he sees her freeze just as he turns to stop her again. “Too late”, he thinks with fear, “This is it, my career is over.” He looks over at Castiel sitting up on the bed with the sheets covering up his lower half, looking angelic as ever. He looks just as startled as Dean feels, Lisa then breaks the moment by turning to Dean “So, I was the beard, huh?” Dean takes a minute to process her sentence, he turns away from Cas’s face and looks at Lisa, “Beard?” he asks. “You’re gay right?” she asks, he nods dumbly. She turns to Cas and squeals, “This is my dream she says and goes out again. She returns with the bottle of vodka and settles besides Cas on the bed. Both Dean and Cas are following her movements, Dean with shock and Cas with faint amusement, she pats the bed beside her and Dean falls on it still slightly reeling from the events.  
Next morning when Dean wakes he sees only Lisa sprawled on the bed beside him, all of them had a long night, discussing Dean’s situation. Lisa agreed not to tell anyone and to continue being a ‘beard’ for Dean in public, in return she needed a place to crash for some time. Dean gets up and goes to find Cas, he’s in the kitchen staring at the coffee maker like a zombie, Dean walks up behind Cas and presses a kiss to his bare shoulder receiving a grunt in response. “Cas is not a morning person” Dean thinks in amusement. They stand around waiting for the coffee, lazily making out. They separate as the coffee maker beeps, Dean pours both of them a cup adding a ton of sugar in Cas’s just as he likes it. Dean cringes at the amount of sugar and pours a dash of milk in his. They stand in the kind of comforting silence that comes from a while of knowing each other and sip at their coffees. They hear a noise just as Cas is waking up and both go to investigate, only to find Lisa sitting on the couch, a little hungover. Dean and Cas stand over her looking at her with their coffee cups, they gave of an air of disgruntled dads, finally Cas asked “Why do you want to stay with us?” Dean could see her tense up, but she responds, “I’m in kind of a situation, not too serious, just I can’t stay at home right now.” Dean sits down on the armchair opposite and motions at her to elaborate, “I kind of had a fling with this important person, now he’s just not leaving me alone.” Cas sits down on the arm of the chair “So why did you need to leave home?” Lisa hesitates but Dean can see the moment she decides to trust them “The guy I slept with is the major shareholder of my dad’s company and a family friend. Since he wasn’t getting the hint that we’re done, so I made him understand.” “How?” Dean and Cas ask in unison, Lisa looks both defiant and sheepish as she replies “I slept with his best friend.” Dean bursts out into incredulous laughter while Cas gets up to give Lisa a hug. After a minute Dean joins them and they stay like that for a while. After they all pull away Dean asks Lisa “What’s this douche’s name anyway?” “Dick Roman.” Lisa says with a shudder.  
________________________________________  
Just as Dean is done filming his scene and about to go to his trailer, Rufus, the director, stops him to introduce him to a tall guy in suit who Rufus says is the new producer “Dick Roman, Dean Winchester.” Dean startles to hear that name, he maintains his façade and smiles amicably at the tall mostly unremarkable looking guy in a suit that screamed money and shakes his hand. “I’m a very big fan of yours Mr. Winchester. I’ve been looking forward to meeting you.” The guy does give off a creepy aura Dean thinks and says “please call me Dean and thank you very much.” Dick Roman nods enthusiastically and says “Please call me Dick then. Let me take you out to lunch today.” Dean has no choice but to agree.  
At lunch their conversation continues with Dick, such a fitting name, talking about Dean’s movies with Dean accepting his compliments and inputs. The conversation turns to Lisa and Dick turns all serious “Is she happy? If you say that she’s happy I’ll back off. Just tell me Lisa’s happy and satisfied with you.” Dean almost gets whiplash with the change in demeanor, nods and says “She is. She’s happy and satisfied” thinking back to one day where Cas, Lisa and Dean were all sitting in bathrobes, Dean painting Cas’s nails while he painted Lisa’s. It was a lot of fun, Dean still thinks of the memory fondly, Lisa had become such an integral part of Dean’s life so soon, he had begun to think of her as family. Dean nods again, this time more confidently and says “Yes, she’s happy.” Dick sighs sadly but nods “I hope you understand what a treasure you have there. Let me tell you you’re a very lucky man Dean Winchester.” The conversation faded off after that, both men eating their meals in silence.  
________________________________________  
Dean is exercising but it’s becoming harder to concentrate with Cas running his hands all over his arms and torso, Dean’s hardening quickly. He finishes his exercises and returns the favour for Cas as he does his lifting. He almost forgets that Lisa is sitting behind them but is reminded by the shutter of the phone camera. Dean ignores her and concentrates on helping Cas finish his lifting. Both of them are so ramped up, they fall into bed together, neither of them really aware of the audience. Meanwhile, Lisa is taking pictures and she sticks a hand down her shorts unable to contain herself.  
________________________________________  
Dean, Lisa and Cas are out for dinner one lovely evening. Lisa had been the one to convince Cas to come and to suggest that he could pose as their bodyguard. Dean couldn’t tear his eyes off Cas in the leather jacket which really showed off his toned chest and broad shoulders. Cas is maintaining his façade really well, even fending off some insistent fans while they were eating dinner. Dean was getting a little hard in his pants, “Cas would make such a great actor” he thinks. Dean can barely control himself as they reach his apartment, he was about to kiss Cas outside the door when their neighbour came down, Dean hastily steps away and introduces his new “bodyguard”, the neighour barely acknowledges any of them and leaves. All of them enter their apartment in a good mood which disappears seeing it open. Dean and Cas rush inside to find their entryway completely trashed, Dick Roman sitting in the middle of the destruction. He throws himself at Lisa just as she enters, she jumps away dropping her bag in the process. Dick falls onto the spill of the bag and hastily pushes himself back up. He tries to get close to Lisa again but Cas puts a deceptively strong hand on his shoulder and pulls him back. He shakes Cas off and turns to Dean “She will be mine and I will do anything for it to happen” he threatens invading Dean’s personal space. Cas appears out of nowhere and pushes Dick back and he stumbles again before coming to a stop. Cas drills those blue eyes into him “Stay. Away. From. Him. Or else…” he trails off, Dean absently notes the tenting in his pants at Cas’s gruff voice positively growling. “Leave, now.” Cas demands. Dick hastens to obey, stumbling over furniture on his way out but shoots all of them a scathing look that promised evil just before leaving. Dean jumps onto Cas and kisses him breathless just as soon as the door closes, he absently notes Lisa slipping down to a clean spot on the floor, they pull apart and Dean and Cas clear space for them to sit on either side of her and settle down on the floor. As soon as they’re both seated they wrap her into a hug from either side as she cries silent tears. They sit like that for an indeterminable amount of time, nearly dawn as they clear up after putting Lisa to bed.  
Dean receives a picture message which he opens, ignoring the movie and Cas and Lisa’s animated discussion about it, it could be something important. His face pales as the picture opens, he must have made a noise as Cas and Lisa pause both the movie and their conversation to stare at Dean’s paling face quizzically, Lisa with the dark circles and red-rimmed eyes which only intensified by the lack of sleep, not that anyone could sleep with such a scare, and Cas’s usual head tilt which Dean would find adorable under normal circumstances. Cas squints a bit more as he asks “What’s wrong? Why do you look like you’ve seen a ghost?” Dean silently turns over the phone to show them both a picture of Dean and Cas on their bed, Cas with his head thrown back, lost in the pleasure as Dean mercilessly pounds into him with his own body almost covering Cas’s, pushing him into the mattress. They both look so good, that under different conditions Dean would consider having that picture printed. Cas’s takes the phone from Dean’s hands and quickly scans the message, Dean can hear the audible gasp as he finishes reading it. Lisa surges up then “Show me”she demands snatching the phone from Cas’s hand to read the message herself. The phone drops into her lap dramatically, as if in a movie as soon as she finishes reading the text. She puts her head in her hands murmuring “It’s all my fault.” over and over under her breath. Cas clears his thoughts first and asks Lisa “What do you mean this is all your fault?” not unkindly. She looks up at Cas with baleful eyes and says “I wasn’t able to control myself, and you guys were just so hot” her voice tapers off to a murmur at the end. Dean shoots up immediately “You did this?” he screams “You realize you just ruined my career?”he asks before storming off. Lisa bursts into tears as soon as Dean left the room, Cas tried to comfort her but she spoke through her sobs “He’s right though. This is all my fault. I should not have taken those pictures, I should not have come to stay here in the first place, not dragged both of you into my mess. I’m sorry Castiel, I’m really sorry.” Cas tries to stop her but she talks over him despite the tears steadily flowing down her cheeks, “I’m going to go back to Dick, that’s the only way. Tell Dean I’m not going to let his career be ruined and that I’m sorry.” With that Lisa confidently, though Castiel could see her whole form shaking from fear, strode off to her doom, taking whatever belongings she had here. Castiel couldn’t believe the bravery, that bordered on stupidity, in the girl. He was looking after her in shocked awe and was pulled out of his stupor by his boyfriend cursing at something.  
Dean was mad at Lisa, sure, but he was mostly scared, acting was his dream which had come true and his chances of getting cast in any roles would be close to zero after the news about him being bisexual came out. It wouldn’t matter to the industry that he liked girls as well though, all they would see was Dean with a guy’s tongue shoved down his throat. It wasn’t just the industry Dean was being shoved out of the closet to, he was being outed to the whole world, what would his Mom say? Shit, what would Sam say? Dean began pacing again and was stopped by Cas blocking his path. Cas looked murderous, Dean’s mind calmed down a bit looking at Cas, yes Lisa had done something bad but it wasn’t something that necessitated such a look. Cas then spoke up in that low voice which meant that he was truly angry “You fucked up Dean Winchester. How could you? How could you be so selfish as to force Lisa to risk her life and safety for the sake of your job?” he takes a breath, and continues “You’re not the man I fell in love with anymore. I’m sorry to say this Dean but you’ve changed and it’s not for the better. Come find me when you pull your head out of your ass and clean up your mistake.” Cas walks away and Dean can distantly hear the main door slamming closed. Dean’s still reeling from shock, Lisa went to Dick? To save Dean’s career? Why? And Cas blamed him? One thing he was sure of, was that Cas left, Cas had left him now, when he needed him the most. Dean’s legs could no longer support his weight, he collapsed onto the bedroom floor, tears streaming down his face without really registering. Dean sat there for god knows how long till he fell asleep on the floor, his phone, which he dug out from his pocket sometime, his hand hovering over Cas’s contact screen, clutched tightly in his hand.  
________________________________________  
Cas walked into the apartment which he still kept but rarely stayed at for secrecy purposes. This just served as a reminder of all he had given up for Dean, Cas was out for a long time, he’d never force Dean to come out but this, this was not the Dean he knew and fell for. He understood that Dean was scared but this was something utterly unacceptable, Lisa had become such an integral part of both their lives in such a short time. She had been the one to instill the confidence in both of them to go out in public together even if Cas had to pretend to be their bodyguard. He loved Dean but sometimes it was hard, watching Dean go out and enjoy himself while Cas sat at home and watched him on TV when he was supposed to be there, beside Dean, having fun. He knew that it was not the right time and that Dean wasn’t ready, so he didn’t say anything. Cas picked up his mail and walked inside looking at the dust gathered shelves and tabletops, pushing all thoughts of Dean into a dark corner at the back of his mind. Cas walked into his apartment which had stopped feeling home a long time ago and set to cleaning it up, preparing to reclaim it as his home.  
Meanwhile Dean was sitting at the bar with who knows what number of whiskey staring at his phone, thumb hovering over the screen to call Cas when the bartender, a big bear kinda guy with warm blue eyes and an adorable Southern drawl named Benny, if Dean was out and wasn’t in love with Cas he’d be wrapping himself around this guy. In the smooth voice of his, he asked “Can I get you anything else?” Dean looks at him and nods for a refill, Benny takes his empty glass and fills it up “To be honest, the real reason I came up here was to ask, you’re that actor dude aren’t’cha?” Dean looks up, surprised at being recognized, nods. “Can’t help but notice you look real good, with that pretty chiseled jaw and those eyes which are to die for” Benny says, he’s flirting with Dean, the cute bartender is flirting with Dean, apparently Dean looks exactly as he feels if the look on Benny’s face is any indication “You’re not out are ya, brotha?” he asks as Dean stares at him dumbfounded “Don’t tell me you’re actually straight.” Dean finally gets his mouth to work “No” his voice barely above a whisper “I’m not straight” this is probably as close to a coming out as Dean has ever gotten with anyone except Cas. Benny nods and offers him another drink seeing Dean’s glass empty “You’re already taken aren’t ya?” Benny inquires. Dean nods again, Benny seems to be able to read him like a book and nods decisively “Whateva you did, brotha, you care for this guy, so go get him back. Sitting here moping doesn’t help anyone.” Dean blinks at Benny owlishly, and nods. Dean knows what he has to do now, he can see what he can do to win Cas back. Dean looks to Benny pays him, pulls him close and presses a kiss to the edge of his lips as thanks and leaves to get the love of his life back.  
Dean is grateful as how he reached Dick’s place without crashing his baby, and walks into the huge lawn area where he can see a tea table. He spots Dick sitting with his back to Dean, sitting beside him is Lisa looking worse for wear with a black eye and a bruises on her face and arms. Dean’s stomach lurches and this time it’s not from the alcohol swirling in his system. Lisa, poor, brave Lisa, who did this to save Dean’s career, Cas was right Dean was being an idiot. Lisa spots him and her eyes widen minutely, she refrains from showing any other reaction outwardly. As Dean nears Dick must have heard Dean’s footfalls which weren’t exactly silent and graceful as Dean was sloshed. Dick whipped around to face Dean he stared at him and punched him, Dean hadn’t seen it coming and his reflexes were slowed down because of alcohol, his first thought was this probably was not a good idea without a plan, then pain bloomed from the place Dick had punched him. Dean stumbled back a few steps, Lisa moved forward to catch him but was stopped by and arm on her shoulder. Dean righted himself just in time to see Lisa kick Dick in the balls. He doubled over in pain but straightened up quickly and grabbed a hold of Lisa’s hair. He threw her to the ground with the grip, Dean moved to stand in front of them as Dick was moving towards her, in obvious pain. Dick took one look at him and punched his face, Dean couldn’t duck this either but he hit Dick back with all his strength and luckily he didn’t miss. Dick fell to the ground and with one well aimed kick was knocked out. Dean realized with alarm that he was bleeding. Lisa came up to where Dean was standing over a knocked out Dick Roman and kicked him in the stomach, and then she bent down and pulled a gun from the inside pocket of Dick’s jacket. She uncocked the gun, took out the magazine and dropped the gun on Dick’s stomach. Dean moved to her and wrapped her up in a hug. She hugged back just as hard and Dean could feel she was shaking. He looked at her “Why did you think this was a good idea?” she sputtered and said, her words muffled by his jacket “It wasn’t but it was my idea.” He rolls his eyes at her and says “Let’s go home.” She takes the keys from his pocket and goes to his car, his baby, that he never even let’s Cas or Sam drive. But Dean thinks that probably her driving is a good idea, he got lucky on the way here, that may not happen again, and they wouldn’t be able to explain their bruises and cuts to the cops.  
Cas had just come home from the store trip to restock his pantry and had just begun to put away the stuff when the bell rang. He thought he had a good idea who it was ringing the bell, Dean, come begging for forgiveness, but it wasn’t a small fight and Cas couldn’t forget Dean for such a thing. He had wondered how long it would take Dean to come to him begging for forgiveness. Just as Cas was contemplating not answering the door at all, the bell rang again. Cas abandoned his task and went to get it. His eyes widened in alarm when he saw Dean’s bruised and bloody face through the peep hole. He rushed to open the door to grinning face which crowded into his space as soon as the door opened. Dean smiled, in obvious pain but spoke “Cas, I realize that I was being selfish, I made a mistake. Not by letting Lisa go to Dick but by assuming that my career was my priority. My career may be my dream come true but some things are just worth more.” Cas’s eyes were filing up with tears by then, Dean continued “So Cas, to show how much you are worth to me, I fixed my mistake.” He turned to the door and said “Get in here.” Cas looks up to see Lisa, bloody and bruised but alive and smiling shyly standing in the doorway. He pulls her by the hand into a bone crushing hug which Dean joins in. Cas for the first time in ages, feels content, standing here enveloped in a hug by the two most important people in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hi on tumblr](http://originalobjecttheorist.tumblr.com)


End file.
